E nunca mais se ouviu falar deles
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: E quando Remus voltou aquela casa, já não mais estavam lá a varinha dela ou a camisa dele. Com a música da Adele "Make you feel my love"


**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Make you feel my Love by Adele**

**Sirius & Bellatrix**

"**E nunca mais se ouviu falar deles"**

**Pois é esta fic é para a "Iana" Hope you like... It's all yours baby!**

O dia adivinhava-se cheio de chuva e trovada, o som do vento que fustigava as janelas de vidro daquela mansão provocava arrepios até no velho elfo doméstico que vivia ali. Ele contudo, mantinha-se alheio a isso, sozinho naquela casa caminhava de divisão em divisão, nem se dava ao trabalho de comer ou preocupar-se em fazer alguma coisa. Com uma garrafa de whisky de fogo já meia. A noite ainda era uma criança como ele gostava de afirmar, mas a alegria em nada estava. Era tinha jurado não voltar nunca mais aquela casa quando tinha dezasseis anos, e ele, juntamente ele que tanto repudiava a família, tinha sido obrigado a voltar.

**When the rain **

(Quando a chuva)  
><strong>Is blowing in your face<strong>

(Cai no teu rosto)  
><strong>And the whole world<strong>

(E o mundo tudo)  
><strong>Is on your case<strong>

(No teu caso)  
><strong>I could offer you <strong>

(Eu podia oferecer-te)  
><strong>A warm embrace<strong>

(Um abraço quente)  
><strong>To make you feel my love<strong>

(Para te fazer sentir o meu amor)

Agora já de madrugada ele estava sentado no sofá daquela imensa sala que o fazia praticamente enlouquecer, aquela sala em que figuravam nas paredes mais de cem anos de história, mais de cem anos de loucura, de ideais conservador tantos preconceitos. Aquela sala tornava tão demente como a família que ali estava. Como? Como é que ele era um deles? Como é que carregava o nome e o sangue dos Black!

Olhou com atenção para aquela linhagem. Tantos casamentos entre primos, talvez isso o tenha levado a loucura total! Quem sabe?

Ele viu um dos nomes que mais lhe dava nojo. Lestrange... Como ele odiava aquele apelido e tudo o que aquilo significava. Porque afinal Bellatrix não combina com Lestrange, Bellatrix a estrela guerreira, uma das estrelas mais brilhantes de todo o céu, a estrela guerreira... Não Bellatrix de facto não combinava com Lestrange... Bellatrix, Bellatrix só com Black. Bellatrix Black.

**When the evening shadows **

(Quando chega a noite)  
><strong>And the stars appear<strong>

(E as estrelas aparecem)  
><strong>And there is no one there<strong>

(E não está lá ninguém)  
><strong>To dry your tears<strong>

(Para secar as tuas lágrimas)  
><strong>I could hold you <strong>

(Eu posso segurar-te)  
><strong>For a million years<strong>

(Por um milhão de anos)  
><strong>To make you feel my love<strong>

(Para te fazer sentir o meu amor)

Olhou para o relógio de pulso e gargalhou. Três da manhã e ele a pensar em como a família provavelmente era louca. Óptimo! Quem estava a ficar demente era ele. Lançou no segundo seguinte a garrafa agora vazia contra o nome "Lestrange" gritando a sua fúria. Ele odiava tudo! Odiava estar preso naquela casa! Odiava os anos que havia passado em Azkaban! Odiava ter ficado longe dela! Odiava a vida! Odiava tudo e todos naquele momento. Pegou na varinha. Ele sabia bem o que queria. Queria sair dali para fora e mandar tudo para os diabos esquecendo tudo e todos, fugindo para bem longe, mas não! Maldito senso! Maldita vida! Ouviu alguém entrar... Aquela hora.

Agarrou a varinha bem forte, pronto para um qualquer duelo, para um qualquer ataque, pronto para matar.

**I know you **

(Eu sei que tu)  
><strong>Haven't made <strong>

(Ainda não)  
><strong>Your mind up yet<strong>

(Te decidiste)  
><strong>But I would never<strong>

(Mas eu nunca)  
><strong>Do you wrong<strong>

(Erraria contigo)  
><strong>I've known it <strong>

(Eu sei que)  
><strong>From the moment <strong>

(Desde do momento)  
><strong>That we met<strong>

(Que nos conhecemos)  
><strong>No doubt in my mind <strong>

(Nunca duvidei)  
><strong>Where you belong<strong>

(Onde tu pertencias)

"Bellatrix" A varinha em riste, o olhar incrédulo e sobretudo um rosto surpreendido pelo mais inesperado.

"Sirius" Ela estava tão diferente do que imaginara, não havia roupas negras nem maquilhagem. Os cabelos completamente soltos estava todos molhados pela água da chuva. O vestido branco agora semi-transparente mostrava que ela tinha andava bastante tempo a chuva. O rosto tinha uma expressão ansiosa, como se não esperasse por aquele momento. A varinha também na mão dela, caiu no chão duro de madeira causando um estrondo. Estava descalça e isso a tornava visivelmente mais baixa que Sirius. Ela correu para os seus braços, não se importando minimamente com o facto de ele estar armado e ela desarmada, com o facto de estar com o vestido colado ao corpo mostrando todas as suas curvas, nem com o facto de Sirius estar já bêbado e sem sentido algum de responsabilidade.

Ele não podia acreditar, ela estava nos seus braços novamente, ele sentia o cheiro de jasmim que ela ainda tinha, ele tocava a sua cintura trazendo-a para mais perto possível, queria ter a certeza que ela era real, que ela existia e que não era mais um sonho.

**I'd go hungry **

(Eu passaria fome)  
><strong>I'd go black and blue<strong>

(Eu ficaria preta e azul)  
><strong>I'd go crawling<strong>

(Eu iria a rastejar)  
><strong>Down the avenue<strong>

(Pela avenida)  
><strong>No, there's nothing <strong>

(Não há nada)  
><strong>That I wouldn't do<strong>

(Que eu não fizesse)  
><strong>To make you feel my love<strong>

(Para te fazer sentir o meu amor)

"Tu estás aqui" Ele sussurrou ainda indeciso sobre o que fazer ou dizer "Bella..."

Os lábios deles encontraram-se ao fim de quinze anos, e o beijo continuava doce como sempre, mas de certo modo carregado com uma saudade reprimida e como um desejo incontrolável.

Ele pegou-a no colo com facilidade. Passando as mãos pela cintura... A noite seria longa e a chuva, o vento e os trovões seriam a única testemunha disso. O vestido dela ficou no chão das escadas, a camisa dela no corredor do primeiro andar...

Eles amaram-se, cada palavras desconectada, cada sorriso, cada "eu amo-te", cada abraço, cada embalo. Por todas as vezes que adormeceram nos braços um do outro e por cada vez que acordaram e se amaram novamente porque sabiam que o amanhã apenas traria problemas e acessos de consciência.

**The storms are**** raging**

(A tempestade está a rugir)  
><strong>On the rolling sea<strong>

(E nas ondas do mar)  
><strong>And on the highway of regret<strong>

(E na estrada do arrependimento)  
><strong>Though winds of change <strong>

(Pelo ventos da mudança)  
><strong>Are <strong>**throwing wild and free**

(Estão selvagens e livres) 

**You ain't seen nothing**

(Tu ainda não viste ninguém)  
><strong>Like me yet<strong>

(Como eu)

**I could make you happy **

(Eu posso te fazer feliz)  
><strong>Make your dreams come true<strong>

(Posso tornar os teus sonhos realidade)  
><strong>Nothing that I wouldn't do<strong>

(Não há nada que eu não faça)  
><strong>Go to the ends <strong>

(Para ir até ao fim)  
><strong>Of the Earth for you<strong>

(Do Mundo por ti)  
><strong>To make you feel my love<strong>

(Para te fazer sentir o meu amor)

No dia seguinte, quando Remus chegou _A mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black _e viu a varinha dela e a roupa dele, não pode evitar e sorrir. Porque o amigo sempre fora apaixonado por ela, sempre fora o seu grande amor. Saí novamente, eles teriam que falar.

Já a noite, quando voltou, o vestido dela já não estava lá, a varinha dela também não... A camisa dele já tinha sido apanhada. E nunca ninguém mais mencionou o que lhes teria acontecido, mas certo fora que mais ninguém alguma vez viu ou ouviu falar de Sirius e Bellatrix Black. Porque se havia algo que todos concordavam era que Bellatrix apenas combinava com Black e de uma maneira estranha com Sirius.


End file.
